


Over stimulation, cross dressing, and kissing (at the end)

by ShippingMcLennon



Series: Teddy Boy Experiment Saga [3]
Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Paul, Crossdressing, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Overstimulation, Riding, Secret Relationship, Sexual Content, Smut, Teddy boy experiment saga, Top John, teddy boys, thank you rquesters!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:07:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25942579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShippingMcLennon/pseuds/ShippingMcLennon
Summary: "And as a request... An overstimulated John!! I don't know if you're into that, but I sure as fuck am, and your writing is wonderful, so I'm sure you'd describe it in a great way 💕""How about cross dressing? I’d love to see little Paulie in a skirt and John getting very turned on."Thank you both for the requests!!
Relationships: John Lennon & Paul McCartney, John Lennon/Paul McCartney
Series: Teddy Boy Experiment Saga [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1878088
Comments: 7
Kudos: 49





	Over stimulation, cross dressing, and kissing (at the end)

**Author's Note:**

> How 'bout combining two in one, eh. Sorry if I did a bad job (specifically with the over stimulation one... Idk I guess i'm not too familiar with it), but I hope everyone enjoys!!

Paul waited outside of John's bedroom door as they agreed on, him coming over after school. He usually just trotted in. This time, however, the first thing he did was make sure Mimi wasn't home. The second thing he did was head to the bathroom to change, and now he was in front of John's bedroom door. He knocked on it.

"Hey, s'me," he said.

"Aye," John answered simply, waiting for Paul to come in already. He was sitting on his bed and reading, which he did in order to keep his mind off of waiting for the younger lad to arrive. Paul bit his lip in distraught. 

"I er… I've done something," Paul said from the closed door. That pulled John's attention as he put the book down and frowned, face turning to hear better. 

"What?" 

"Ya can't laugh at me," Paul said, and already John started chuckling.  _ 'christ, what has the lad got himself into now? Fell into a puddle of mud or something,' _ John thought with an amused grin. 

"What is it now, luv?" John asked, amusement evident in his tone. 

"No not-- it's… I've done it fer  _ you _ ," Paul said. John frowned again, laughter dying on his lips as he approached the door. When John remained silent, Paul continued. "I remember ya sayin' how much ya'd like it… how nice it'd be of me… so," Paul said, blabbing a little bit. 

"Okay…" he said, so Paul could hear him near the door. He waited for it to open. 

Paul let out a self conscious breath, cheeks burning like crazy as he twisted the knob. For all he knew, John would think this was completely stupid. Or funny looking, and would laugh about it. Finally he opened the door. 

At first, John carried a frown, but soon it turned into shock as he gasped and gave Paul a once over. Paul waited for him to say something.  _ 'christ, I can't believe I did this!'  _ Paul thought, scolding himself.

"Holy shit, Paul!" John said, making Paul bite his lip self consciously. 

John however, only found him mesmerising. He was wearing a short skirt that was tight at the waist, but loose a few inches down, which was just how short it was. It fit perfectly around his pretty bum and he wore it terribly well! His chest was naked but his legs had matching pink stockings around them, going up to his long thighs. He also kept his regular clothes bunched together in one hand, which John barely noticed. 

"Do ya hate it?" Paul asked. John could see his cheeks were bright red. John's eyes widened. 

"Are ya kiddin'?" he asked, approaching the lad. He embraced him by the waist and cheek before whispering "do you have any idea how sexy ya are?" 

Paul smiled before he was kissed. John wrapped a hand around Paul's bum and squeezed it through his skirt, making Paul moan like a slut. And that skirt,  _ Christ! _ John growled in his lips as he backed them both up and laid on the bed, taking Paul with him until he was straddled by the younger. 

Paul pulled away from the kiss. "Do ya really like it?" he asked shyly, face near John's. John pressed the lads chest firmly to push his body away. 

"Back up. Lemme see for a sec," John said to answer his question, eyeing his legs and skirt as he stroked his thighs. Paul smiled and blushed again. It wasn't his fault he was so unsure about this. Who wouldn't be, after all. 

Paul kissed him again, before starting to rock on John's hips, making the older moan. Paul continued like that, and when John pulled off, his breathing was already heavier. 

"Fuck, Macca," he whispered. Paul kissed him again. "Y'know, luv," he started again. "It would be a real fuckin' honour if ya'd ride me like this," John said. Paul smiled at him before offering another thrust forward, getting both of them to moan. Paul kissed him again. 

"So whad'ya say?" John asked, twirling the tip of the skirt, before his fingers curiously moved up and ran along his thighs, before coming across something lacy. John frowned and looked down, Paul's eyes following his, as he lifted the skirt revealing pink lace knickers wrapped tightly around the lads bottom, cock bulging out of it.

"Oh, fuck!" John exclaimed. "Yer cock is wrapped tightly in  _ knickers _ , fuck!" he said. He grabbed Paul's ass and pushed it so the lad scooted up his chest. When he was before his face, John lifted his skirt again and pushed his knickers to the side so his cock slipped out the side opening of it. 

Paul watched him with lidded eyes as he grabbed his cock and started wanking it. 

"Fuck, John," Paul said quietly, hand resting on the lad's chest, and head falling back. John lifted his head and held Paul's length before fitting the tip in his mouth. Paul moaned loudly as he scooted closer, giving John more access to his cock. John fit more of it in as he tried his best to bob his head, desperate to make Paul feel good and pull moans and whines from him. 

After a few minutes of that, John pulled off. He lightly pushed Paul's chest away until he understood and scooted off the lad. John himself stood up off the bed, Paul following his example, and manouvered Paul's body to bend over the bed, tummy and chest flat as his ass stuck out, skirt revealing a tiny bit of his round ass--  _ fuck _ what a sight! 

John bent down behind Paul and moved his knickers to the side instead of pulling them down, just like before, and revealing the center of his ass. He offered a lick up the lads hole, getting him to moan loudly. 

"Wanna eat ya out like a bird," John said, before burying his face back in the lad's cheeks and slurping his hole like he said. Paul moaned again. 

"Ah, fuck! Oh, John, fuck!" He sobbed, hand coming around to grab John's head, pulling him in deeper. 

"Wanna make ya moan like a bird," John added before getting back to work, and Paul did. If the feeling wasn't enough, John's wonderful dirty talk got him feeling dizzy, the sensation in his ass vibrating through his body and straight to his head. John squeezed one of his ass cheeks before spanking it lightly. 

"Oh fuck, John!" he moaned. 

"Mm, ya like that, Paulie? I know I do. Love the way ya moan like tha'," John said. He offered Paul a few more licks before pulling off. "Fingers?" he asked. Paul loved that tongue, he really did, but he'd settle for fingers if it meant it would be a cock soon.  _ And  _ if John would find that spot inside of him like he always did. He just hoped he'd hurry up, not knowing how much longer he'd last for. 

He nodded to John, who wasted no time. John crawled onto the bed and laid down before pulling Paul back onto his lap. He grabbed some vaseline from his bedside drawer and placed it beside him. Paul removed John's shirt before he continued, which John took as a sign to remove his lower half as well, getting completely naked, before focusing back on Paul. 

He used his saliva first and licked two digits wetly before pulling them behind Paul's skirt and fingering his hole, reminding the lad of their previous activity as he moaned at the delicate, wet touch. Carefully, John started to push one finger inside the lad, the tip first, before the rest of it slid in. Paul whimpered delightedly, already rocking his hips for friction. 

"Put the other," he said. 

"Ya sure?" John asked, and Paul nodded as he kept rocking. John did as he was told and put another finger in. Immediately, he began moving them in and out, and curling them to find that spot. Suddenly, Paul's head fell forward as he moaned loudly, hands gripping John's chest firmly. John cursed to himself as he watched the sight, before continuing the same motion with his fingers, repeatedly hitting Paul's prostate and getting him to moan wonderfully for him. 

Paul's eyes peeled halfway open and spotted John's hard and leaking cock before him. Christ, the older lad looked close himself, and he wasn't even touched yet! 

Paul grabbed John's cock and started to stroke it as John's fingers twisted inside of him. John hissed at the sudden touch before moaning loudly, only now noticing how hard and wanting his cock was. 

"Oh Christ," John moaned as he let Paul wank his cock for a while, feeling himself getting closer and closer before long. Finally, he removed his fingers from Paul's hole. "Aright, we gotta move on 'fore s'too late… fer  _ both  _ of us," John joked, making Paul laugh, but agree. 

John lubed up his rock hard cock with vaseline, also being sure to rub some on Paul's hole for extra lubrication, before Paul lifted his hips and positioned himself on top of John's cock. Slowly he lowered down until he was filled and sitting on John's lap, groan escaping his lips. 

John bit his lip as he forced himself to lay still. He stroked Paul's thigh to comfort him, waiting for as long as Paul needed. Finally, Paul released a breath as he slowly raised his hips, holding onto John's chest for leverage, John's own hands gripping his ass to help follow his movements. 

Slowly, Paul started picking up his speed like that, riding John's cock quicker and quicker. 

"F-find," Paul started. "Find the-" he tried, eyes closed as his body moved. John already understood though, and started thrusting his hips up in Paul's ass along with the lad, switching his position with each thrust, until finally Paul moaned loudly. John cursed himself at Paul's composer. How could someone possibly be so damn hot? 

"F-faster Johnny. Faster," Paul begged in his weak composer, unable to pick up the speed much himself in his position. John obliged immediately and kept thrusting up into that spot quickly, getting Paul to moan and shake above him-- all with that skirt around his perfect bum and stockings up to his delicious thighs.  _ Fuck!  _ John was getting too mesmerised too soon. He got too carried away admiring Paul that he hadn't realized how close he'd been getting. 

"Oh fuck, Paul! Close! 'M close!" he warned, hint of worry in his tone. They only just started and he knew he'd come well before Paul. Besides, Paul liked it so much, how could he ruin this for him because of his stupid early orgasm? But the very problem was approaching more and more despite John's control. 

"No, please Johnny. Little longer, please!" Paul begged, and if  _ that _ didn't create such a  _ fucking sight! _ John whined as his orgasm hit him, completely out of his control as Paul rode him wonderfully through it, and he spilled himself inside the lad, apology dying on his lips. 

Paul himself moaned at the feeling of being filled with John's substance-- John's face creating a sight, along with the extra lubricant from his cum-- but he didn't stop. He continued riding the lad, desperate for more of that feeling, and before long, it started getting uncomfortable for the older lad. 

He winced and twitched as his spent cock continued to get ridden by Paul's tight ass, overstimulating it with every bounce, especially when it neared the slit on his head. 

"Ahh! Fuck! Paul, ow!" John moaned, trying to hold Paul's hips down, but the lad was too blissed out to stop, continuing riding John's softening cock. "Fuck! Paul, wait!" he moaned again, holding Paul's hips firmir. This time Paul stopped reluctantly, sitting on his lap, but his face was pleading and weak, needing more. Paul bounced once more, his moan of arousal mixed with John's tortured groan. He stopped again, waiting for John's response, but John said nothing. 

"Please, John. Please!" he begged, eyebrows furrowed in desperation.  _ Fuck _ . This would hurt, but with Paul begging like that. "I need it," he said desperately. John sighed before meeting Paul's eyes. He nodded at him. Paul moaned gratefully as he tried to continue. 

Paul began bouncing on John's dick again, slowly at first before picking up his speed. John hissed at the shiver in his cock, but tried to lay still, letting his arms and upper body squirm as he forced his hips still. Not long after, Paul picked up his speed again, and was riding the lad as quickly as he could. John groaned at the sting in his cock, squeezing his eyes shut as he tried not to squirm, abdomen occasionally twitching up in response to his overstimulated cock. 

"Fuck!" John yelled, biting his fist as Paul desperately chased his orgasm, mercilessly going faster and faster. 

"Ahh. John! John, fuck!" Paul moaned nonsensically, and if there was anything keeping John from pushing the lad off his cock in pain and fucking off, it was that. In fact, anything Paul did only aroused John even more, so perhaps he should be grateful for that. Paul started stroking his cock from inside his knickers. 

"Getting close, John," he moaned, changing up the tempo a little-- offering a slow drag of his ass in between quick tempo’d bounces. Suddenly, cock more aware of Paul's firm ass, and eyes more drawn to Paul's sight, John began to feel waves of pleasure between the discomfort, very subtle ones that only lasted a moment as Paul rode him _ ,  _ making him moan loudly _.'Thank God!' _ John knew the ability of his body. His mates were always impressed at how quickly he could get himself hard and coming again after a previous orgasm. 

Slowly, each shock wave in his body came less from pain, and turned into an overly sensitive pleasure, getting him to shake. Suddenly, John's moans began overpowering Paul's, them released more than before. 

"Oh, Paul! Gonna come again!" John yelled in pleasure, grabbing Paul's hips again and helping to fuck back into him. Paul himself moaned at the words, before the deeper thrusts hit him wonderfully. There was still an ounce of over sensitivity remaining as Paul's ass rubbed along John's tip, but it only pulled him closer to his second orgasm, making his body twitch uncontrollably. 

"Ah John yes!" Paul moaned as he stroked himself aggressively. To make things easier for him, John lifted Paul's ass fully off his hips, and fucked up into him alone, faster than anytime tonight. Paul sobbed at the sudden pleasure, feeling himself seconds away from his orgasm. John helped himself get closer too, increasing the speed, and curving his hips more than before. 

Paul continued stroking himself and only a few seconds later of John's fast,  _ deep _ thrusts, Paul came with John, both screaming in pleasure and John in oversensitivity as the stimulated pleasure took over him for the second time, John spilling more of himself in Paul's hole while Paul dirtied up his knickers. When they calmed down, Paul fell over beside John, both lads breathing hard with only enough energy for their arms to touch, barely tangled together. 

They rested their much overworked bodies for a little while, before beginning to move again. John lovingly brushed Paul's hair back, moving it out from where it dangled before the lad's forehead. Paul stared into his eyes. 

"I'm sorry I er… kept goin' when…  _ ya _ know…" Paul said. John chuckled at him as he played with his hair. 

"Eh, it wasn't so bad," John said, making Paul chuckle. 

"It  _ was  _ really good," Paul admitted, before moving to crawl into John's arms. 

"Aye. Ya said it was fer me but… you seem ta of liked it yerself quite a bit," John teased. Paul nudged his side, making him chuckle. 

"Ya barely kissed me taday," Paul suddenly said, almost to himself. John looked down at his mop of hair before Paul moved his face to look up into his eyes. 

"Oh that bothers ya, does it?" he teased, and Paul rolled his eyes because yes. Yes it does bother him, in fact. John chuckled before kissing the lad. Paul hummed appreciatively before they pulled off. They resumed their previous positions with Paul's head on John's chest. 

"No more sex until ya kiss me," Paul decided. John laughed. 

"Oh sod off. I kiss ya all the time and ya know it!" he said, and Paul giggled because he knew it was true. John kissed him again at his cuteness. "Hang on ta these, by the way," John said, fingering Paul's ruffled skirt. "Might need it again fer later," John said, winking at the lad. Paul chuckled again. One more kiss.

"Okay, John. I will," he said, shutting the lad up. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Leave me requests anytime for the Teddy Boy Experiment Saga (or anything, for that matter)!!
> 
> my tumblr! <33


End file.
